The Blake Conant Offspring
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Cassie's pregnant, how will this affect the circle? Why has she got all these new powers? What's Scarlett gonna do to stop this joyful celebration?


**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE! THIS WAS DURING THE HUNT BUT THEY WERE NEVER POSSESSED!  
**

* * *

Cassie walked into the view of the Circle, they were gathered for a meeting. Everyone turned to see Cassie because she was never late. Scarlett simply smirked at Cassie who in turn glared. Adam put an arm around Cassie and asked"Where were you, I came to pick you up and you weren't there?" She replied"I was busy." and shrugged his arm off. She didn't mean to be mean but she was in fact busy and now wasn't the time to act all lovey dovey.

Cassie stormed up to Scarlett and slapped her. Scarlett held here hand up to were a red mark could be visibly shown. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it Scarlett!" Cassie questioned. While everyone was too shocked to move Faye smiled proudly. Cassie then proceeded to tackle Scarlett to the ground. She punched her in the face effectively breaking her nose. She stood up and kicked her in the side. Scarlett too shocked didn't do anything to stop Cassie but squirm. This knocked the Circle out of their shock and they proceeded to pull Cassie off Scarlett while Diana and Deborah helped Scarlett from the ground.

Cassie struggled against the hold the boys had on her. She threw her hand back and they flew backwards,with the other girls rushing to their aid. "You couldn't help that I had him could you!" Cassie yelled at Scarlett. "What you did. Tried to do was going too far Scarlett. That was the last straw!"

"You would'nt dare!" Scarlett laughed "Your too sweet, too innocent."."Oh yeah, well try me now." Cassie answered. She shot an energy ball out of her hands,it was aimed at Scarlett. It took her off guard and she flew backwards hitting the tree. Cassie turned around and said _contego_. The circle couldn't get past her shield. "I'm sorry" Cassie said. "But this is between me and Scarlett."."Cassie!"Adam yelled repeatedly banging against her shield. Cassie let a tear fall from her eye.

Cassie teleported behind Scarlett and grabbed her by her neck. "Tell them what you tried to do. More importantly tell Adam what you tried to do! Tell them or I will. I don't care if I kill you, as far as i'm concerned i'm not your sister and more importantly you are not a member of this Circle. You turn't your back on me. i am a part of this circle and you have broken the vow you took!" Cassie yelled." Fine if you won't tell them then I guess ill have to make you."

_"For those who want the truth revealed, opened heats and secrets unsealed, from now until its now again,after which the memory_ _ends."_

"Scarlett tell them what you did." Cassie ordered. Scarlett tried to struggle but she wasn't strong enough and said "I tried to kill you.""And why was that?" Cassie questioned."Because of the heir you were carrying." Scarlett revealed. Cassie tightened her hold on Scarlett "Why did you do that?""Because we share the same soul mate!" Scarlett muttered"And even if he chooses one he'll always be tied to the other one unless-"

"...A child is born." Cassie finished."And after you failed to kill my unborn child you decided to kill me. Let me tell you your attempt was pathetic. You miscalculated Scarlett. You failed to realize that combined mine and my child's power I was stronger than you. Let me tell you one more thing you failed to realize."

Cassie let the information sink in before saying "I'm pregnant with twins Scarlett. Which means twice as much power from my unborn children. You lose Scarlett. I WIN!"

She let go off Scarlett. Scarlett was about to make a run for it when Cassie froze her. "Not very smart are you?" She whispered. She summoned a bow and arrow and shot it at Scarlett. It hit her in her shoulder. She unfroze and cried out in pain. "Where did all this power come from?" Scarlett asked her.

"Why I have you to thank for this."She answered. "You see if you hadn't attempted to kill me and my children, I wouldn't have been able to break through my magical binding. Well you see my ancestor was Melinda warren. "Scarlett gasped. "Yes Scarlett I am a warren witch, my power was bound as a child!" She said as if talking to a child. "You know never to piss of a Warren Witch. That arrow,"she pointed to the arrow in Scarlett's shoulder" Is poisonous to a witch,especially a dark witch. It's a slow and painful death. everything you deserve." added darkly

But Scarlett wasn't going to give up that easily. She could already feel her power draining and materialized a dagger from behind her and threw it at Cassie who flicked her hand and the arrow shot back at Scarlett but before it hit her Cassie blew it up. "Wouldn't want you to have such a simple death would we now."

"This isn't the last you've heard of me Cassandra, i'll be back and he'll will be mine."Scarlett vowed.

"He will when hell freezes over Scarlett!" Cassie replied not at all scared of Scarlett's threat,as Scarlett disappeared.

Cassie let the shield drop and the entire Circle was looking at her. Their expressions differed from shocked to frightened to confused to intrigued.

"Hey guys!" Cassie said awkwardly."You all saw that huh" They all nodded. She looked at Adam and in his eyes she saw hurt. "Surprise." She whispered putting a hand on her slightly large stomach!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
